All Thanks to Kitten
by Butterismyonlyfriend
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have to go undercover at Kittens high school, and try to blend in while keeping tabs on her. NOT AU will take place at both the tower and the school. Rating may change. BBxRae, RobStar, CyBee.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED TEEN TITANS I WOULD BE CURRENTLY DRAFTING SEASON NINE AND SOBBING OVER ALL THE BBRAE FEELS THAT I PUT IN THE SHOW.**_

**AT THE TOWER **

_"Ugh, why did it have to be me?"_ I thought to myself for the third time even though Robin already gave me an answer.

"Raven, you know Starfire's English isn't good enough to blend in, and people would find it weird if two guys were meeting up in the closet every day. We are trying to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible, and you and Beast Boy are the best for the job."

_"'Starfire's English isn't good enough.' Sure boy wonder, we all know you just don't want anyone to think Beast boy is dating your girlfriend. I didn't even want to go on this stupid undercover mission in the first place. Beast Boy and I have been getting along better lately, but we still fight more than anyone on the team. Kitten isn't even a credible threat, and now I have to go undercover at her school to keep an eye on her and Fang. Well, school starts for me tomorrow, and Beast Boy on Thursday, I'd better prepare." _I thought, still peeved at Robin and our whole situation.

I headed downstairs to get my holorings calibrated by Cyborg, stood in a few basic positions, arms out, legs apart, arms crossed and I was done. I turned to look in the mirror and felt like letting out a horrified shriek, but I just stood in stunned silence….. I was….. I was…. blonde. Not only that, but tan and in a pink tank top and white micro shorts. I spun around to Cyborg and very calmly demanded that he change it. His response was "No can do Rae, you can't look anything like yourself."

_I was stunned. I would have to look and act like…. Like….. A human Starfire until we could be sure Kitten was harmless. I would have to fake giddiness and giggling and smiles, and pretend not to be annoyed when people tried to talk to me and ….. And I can't do it. I can't. I need to meditate before I blow out the towers security system. I just need to head to my room. _All my thoughts came rushing at once and I knew that if I wasn't in my room soon, I would destroy something.

I arrived in my room and thrust myself on my bed. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… _After about a half an hour I was calm again, I had gathered my thoughts and I realized I can't do this, being around all of those annoying hormone crazed high schoolers, picking up on all of their emotions all of that coming at once would mean I would have to meditate every five minutes, I needed to back out and tell Robin.

I phased through the floor and into Robin's work room. He was pretending to type while really ogling Starfire, Starfire being oblivious as usual. Saying that they were surprised to see me would be an understatement. I don't understand why they haven't gotten used to me phasing in and out of rooms yet, but when I arrived I could feel both of their minds radiating shock. The spike was so strong I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach.

"Please boyfriend Robin," Starfire started "who is the yellow haired human female?" _"Yellow haired human female….. Starfire isn't normally _this _clueless…What is she talking about?" _I thought confused. Robin chuckled and gestured to me, " Star, this is Raven…. Remember the mission I told you she was going on? This is her disguise." Starfire emitted a strong mix of confusion and excitement. "Friend Raven, you are the blonde haired female?" she said in a squeal. "No…. I'm not the blonde….." I started before I realized _"crap, I never took off my rings. I'm still a Barbie." _I slid off my rings. "It's me Starfire."

The rush of excitement she radiated made me have to sit down before I fainted. This was going to be a long undercover mission...

A/N: Hey guys, I know this was short, but it was my first chapter and I really wanted to get this out today. Please read and Review, criticism welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOT SUCCESSFULLY CONVINCED THE OWNERS OF THE TITANS TO SELL ME THE RIGHTS FOR 37 CENTS AND A PAPERCLIP, SO I STILL HAVE NO OWNERSHIP.**

After Starfire finally calmed down, and I got less light headed, I phased upstairs and I didn't realize that until I was getting fitted for communication devices that I had forgotten to tell robin I couldn't go through with it.

_"Well it's too late to back out now I guess"_ I told myself in my head. After the long and unnecessary explanation of how everything worked that I honestly paid little attention to after the first five minutes, I headed to Beast Boy's room and knocked softly not really sure what to discuss that we hadn't heard a hundred times from Robin, but still feeling like we needed to talk.

He answered the door fairly quickly and it was apparent that he wasn't expecting me. He still smiled his trademark smile and invited me in. I took one sniff of the month old laundry and I told him we could meet in the main room.

We headed downstairs together and I desperately searched for something to say "_Why did I even want to talk to him? There's nothing to say! You look so stupid, say something!"_ He looked at me expectantly while I mentally harassed myself.

"Uh…. Did you get your disguise yet?" _"Azar, that was a stupid question, why would I ask that?"_ It was still really hard to make conversation with Beast Boy unless something was pressing me and that was normally a stupid prank he had played on me, or an obnoxious noise he was making. He chuckled. "Yeah, I asked Cy for more muscles, but he wouldn't budge" He said with his goofy smile that revealed his fang. "Wanna see?" He asked me excitedly. I decided to humor him and allow him to show me. He touched his rings together and the goofy green changeling was no longer before me. There was a tall and muscular boy with pink hair, cutoff sleeves, tattoos, and motorcycle boots. This was _not_ Beast Boy. My analysis was interrupted by a cocky "Pretty cool huh Rae?" "Yes, the pink hair makes you look oh so manly" I said as dryly as possible. "Only real men wear pink Rae." He retorted. "Raven. Ra-VEN." I corrected.

I decided that there was nothing else to talk about and our conversation was over, I phased into my room and studied my alias more. _"Brittany Matthews, dancer, gymnast_, SINGER?! _Robin must be having a REALLY good laugh right now. I lived in Oklahoma, and I'm NOT a natural blonde, I have a C average, I followed my boyfriend Dean to Jump to help his rock career…. WAIT _BOYFRIEND?! _I have to pretend to be Beast Boy's _GIRLFRIEND?! _AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS AZAR WHY?I am going to kill Robin!"_

I immediately phased into Robin's work room where Starfire was telling him a Tamaranian joke that he clearly didn't understand. Apparently it takes fimbar okarins to hoagie a morflark. As soon as I arrived I slammed my file on Robin's desk. "GIRLFRIEND?!" I demanded. "YOU WANT ME TO PRETENDTO BE BEAST BOY'S GIRLFRIEND?!" At this point if I got any angrier I would unintentionally destroy the whole room. I took a few deep breaths and waited for Robin to change it or at least give me a logical explanation. Robin cleared his throat and said "Raven, if you and Beast Boy were just friends meeting up in the closet, people would suspect something. People would try to instigate a relationship. If you're already dating, then you're just two hormonal teenagers." "Okay, but why do I look like I belong on an episode of the 90210?" I demanded. "You have to be a person Kitten would associate with. She likes bad boys, and stupid girls that look like her. Now please go get ready for your mission." I angrily phased out and made a note to haunt Robin's nightmares later.

I called Beast Boy into my room, when he arrived I didn't even take the time to open my mouth, and most of my words came out in grunts. "Did. You. Know." Was all I could spit out before I lost it. He seemed confused. "Know what Rae?" "Did you know that starting tomorrow I am your girlfriend?" Beast Boy was silent for once in his life. He definitely didn't know. "Beast Boy, you and I will have to act like girlfriend and boyfriend, which means doing girlfriend and boyfriend things." _"Girlfriend and boyfriend things? Could I make this anymore awkward?"_ He uncomfortably swallowed. "So um, what exactly does that mean Rae? Like hand holding, dates, and…. Stuff?" I realized that he was trying to imply that we would need to show each other affection. Right then, I decided to lay down some rules. "Minimal contact, hand holding is acceptable, occasional hugs, you will not give me any pets names other than babe, I will Not be participating in any baby talk, or feeding you, and most importantly NO KISSING. Any questions?" Before he had a chance to answer I ended our conversation with "Good. Now get out."

Outside her room, Beast Boy stood in wide eyed shock. "Raven is gonna be my girlfriend?" he repeated to himself all the way to his room.

A/N: Hey, I was wondering if you guys would give me reviews pretty please? They don't even have to be good, just anything, I need opinions. Also, should I add in Beast Boy's POV or just keep Raven's?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course i own the Titans! That's my its canceled and I'm drowning my sorrows in a FAN FICTION instead of writing episodes. (sarcasm so I don't get sued.)

The next morning, Beast Boy woke up, and headed into the kitchen to make some tofu eggs, and soymilk. He pulled out his carton like he usually did and while he was frying the eggs he instinctively asked Raven if she wanted him to make her any tea.

He heard a "No thank you, I already have some," but it did not sound like Raven. He quickly spun around and searched for the source of the voice. He found a bleached blonde girl in pink shorts and a lighter pink shirt sitting at the table sipping tea calmly.

Beast boy panicked. He had no idea who the girl was and how she got through security, he started to panic, why was this girl here? Was this an assassin? What was going on? The girl didn't seem to notice his panic, and if she did, she was obviously ignoring it. The girl stood up to leave and when she was out the door she called back "Beast Boy? Your eggs are burning." The changeling scrambled* to extinguish his ruined breakfast. All the time wondering "Who was that girl?"

**RAVEN POV**

_ "Beast Boy was acting so weird this morning; I must look even more stupid than I thought. Great. Why was he even up this early? Normally he isn't even up until afternoon." _I thought as I rolled my eyes and went up to get final touches on my surveillance equipment and memorize my schedule.

In an hour I was leaving for school, and I was already dreading it. I realized that not only have I never been to a school before, but I would have to act perky. I had a voice modifier to help with my tone, but I don't exactly spit out sunshine and rainbows naturally. I checked my schedule and my first class was English. I keep repeating to myself to make nice with Kitten. When I walk in I choose a seat in the back, and get my supplies ready. I take out the communicator disguised as a compact and send a message to Robin that Kitten hasn't arrived yet, and go back to trying to blend in. Two minutes later I hear a beep and I see that Robin has sent me a message saying **"You have to be social, make conversation."**

I take a deep breath and look around for someone to talk to. The only other person in the room is a boy in a red skull cap and a black and green hoodie. I walk over and sit on the desk next to his. I instantly regret it. _He smells like week old grease and fish tacos_

"HI. My name is Brittany, what's up?" The boy grunts out an answer while never taking his eyes off of my obviously spray tanned legs. "Great!" I say as I attempt to pop my gum. "So I'm new here, what is Richardson like?"

_This is going terribly, what do I even talk about?_

"She sucks. She gives us homework every night and stupid books, and she totally flunked me on purpose." He begins to rant.

"What do you mean she flunked you on purpose?"

"I only missed like five assignments and the witch completely failed me."

_Well you pointless waste of oxygen, maybe you should turn in your assignments._

"That is so terrible! How could she even do that? Oh my gosh!" This conversation was giving me a headache.

I sit, listening to the idiot boy drone on about how he can't believe he's expected to actually do work in class when the bell finally rings and I have an excuse to leave.

"Oh my gosh, we should like totally like talk again, you are sooooo funny."

_No one talks like that Raven, tone it down._

I scurried to the back of the classroom and to my seat, checking my "compact" again and sending a message to the tower.

**"Why is kitten even important? We've only fought her once, and it didn't even take all of us…. What is so important this time?"**

**"Killer Moth has been seen talking to Control Freak. Separate, they are minor threats, but together, they are slightly less minor threats."**

**"Wow. Glad I'm here for a great reason then."**

I rolled my eyes and shut my communicator.

**AT THE TOWER**

"Boyfriend Robin?" Starfire turned to look at her hardworking hero boyfriend.

"Yeah Star?"

"Why must Raven do the spying on the villain Kitten?"

"Because Star, I figured she would recognize me…. And cyborg is hard to hide. Plus we need his help with all of the tech stuff here."

"Why could I not do the spying?"

"Because Raven is the best at keeping calm, and I thought seeing Kitten might strike up some anger in you."

"But now you are my object of affections, will she not do the 'backing off?'"

"That's not quite how Earth girls work Star."

"Oh."

Robin chuckled; He loved explaining Earth customs to his girlfriend even small things such as this. It made him feel needed. "Don't worry Star, she couldn't take me away from you if she tried."

"I am quite glad for that Robin." The alien princess said as she planted a kiss on Robin's cheek and left him to his work.

** A/N:** I took some tips from the reviews... hope I pulled it off right... Beast Boy comes to school next chapter!Let's see how he does fitting in! As always I am now going to beg for reviews. so pweeaaasssse?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN THE TITANS. I DO HOWEVER OWNMOTOSOKA INDUSTRIES THAT IS ALL.**

**AT THE TOWER**

**RAVEN POV**

As soon as I come home I rush into Beast Boy's room. I don't even knock which I deeply regret, but I knew what I had to say was urgent.

"Beast Boy, I need you to come a day earlier….. I can't deal with these pinheads alone again. Please.'

"Ravennnn I don't want to go to school! Plus Robin said I had to stay home to build up my tough guy image."

"Please Beast Boy; I'll do all of the homework you have to turn in."

"DEAL!" the changeling said with his famous grin and a mischievous look in his eyes.

_How does he not realize that a "bad boy" like him doesn't need to do homework? _

"I'll go tell robin that you want to come a day early."

**AT SCHOOL**

About five minutes after the first period bell rang; Beast boy and I entered the classroom, purposely late. We scouted the room for Kitten, and she was there talking obscenely loudly about a party she was having later that day. She made sure no ear missed a word she said, and finished up with: "Only the coolest of the cool are going. No LOSERS allowed." She said with a pointed glare at some people in the room.

I took her not solely targeting me or "Dean" as a good sign. Then I thought about how stupid and cliché or codenames are. I broke my train of thought and turned to Beast Boy.

"You have to socialize. Find Fang or some of his friends. Find anyone that's dressed like you and reeks of axe and desperation. We have to get invited to that party."

"Rae you aren't really the party time… Why so eager all of a sudden?"

"It's Brittany…. Not Rae, Not Raven. And we need to get closer to Kitten… So we have to go to the party and see if we can get anything out of her.'

"Oh. Oh! Right! Cool. I'll go around back with the guys skipping class. Meet up in the closet at 12?"

"Fine. I'll talk to Kitten, and try to get invited, maybe one of us will be successful."

"So should we do a goodbye hug?"

"No."

Beast Boy rushed out to the back of the school hoping to find delinquents smoking or skipping class. That is exactly what he found, Kitten's boyfriend, Beast Boy remembered, Fang was out there. Beast Boy found it weird that no one was really taken aback by the teenage boy with a giant spider for a head. In fact, he was one of the most popular guys in school.

Beast boy shook the logic from his head and tried to start up a conversation.

"Got a light I can use?" he said in his best tough guy accent.

Fang and the crew gave him a once over and looked unsure of his presence. Beast Boy decided he needed to sway them quickly. Before he could say anything Fang asked him a question.

"You got boots, what do you ride?"

"What?"

"OHHHH Let's roll guy, skinny jeans over here is just a poser."

Beast Boy knew he had to save this conversation before 'Dean' was sent into social exile forever.

"No, I ride a Motosoka 3000."

"You mean the old lady scooter?"

"It's not a scooter it's a moped and it's wicked."

"Yeah. Like I said let's roll. Scooter boy is beyond lame."

"Bikes are too mainstream. Every wanna be cool guy rides a bike, but only the severely cool ride mopeds, everyone does it in Oklahoma. Me and the band pretty much started that. But I get it; you guys wanna continue to be lame, whatever. I just wanted a light."

Beast Boy lied through his teeth hoping to reel the conversation back in and regain control. It worked. He could sense uncertainty in the voices of the overconfident gang. He had to harp on that before it was too late, so he decided to make a big show of turning around to leave to show that he had lost interest.

Fang, not wanting to be upstaged, coolly stated his desire for "Dean" to stay when he said "Wait, I still didn't give you that light."

Beast Boy turned around with a smirk. _"Got 'em" _He thought.

Right when he was taking the lighter, "Brittany" rushed in and seemed a bit frustrated due to the blush on her cheeks. Instead of asking what was wrong, he greeted her with a cool "Babe, what's up?"

"Dean, we had an agreement to meet in the closet… you stood me up."

"Oh sorry! I forgot, I was just trying to get a light, and I ran into Poser's 'R' us over here."

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. DEAN you are SO funny! But we really need to go."

"Are you two about to get it on?" One of the unnamed members of the Fang Gang called out.

Raven's face immediately turned hot, and she quickly denied it with obvious disgust in her voice.

"Oh, so she's one of those girls then. If Dean is so cool, why can't he find a girl that will put out?" Fang cockily whispered to his lackeys.

Realizing what she had done, Raven takes desperate measures to save the façade. Wrapping her arms around her "boyfriend's" neck, she plants a kiss on his collarbone, "Dean we are never having sex in a janitor's closet again, it's dirty and the bleach fumes mess with my hair. You know that." She said just loud enough for the eavesdroppers to make out.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about this chapter, I kind of think it's crap, but I needed to move the story along, anyway please review and help me please. I'm struggling, don't worry I know what I want to happen, this chapter was just a bit funky.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: GUYS. GUYS. Listen. Before all of you are super nice and didn't even rush the story like the sweetie followers you are :), I would like to apologize for the gap in updates. I can kind of blame it on school starting, but also I'm lazy so. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but i dragged out this from 300 something, just so i could update this today. New chapter will be up sooner than soon, I LOVE YOU GUYS.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans yadda yadda yadda.**_

_Oh my gosh... I just implied that I have frequent sex. With BEAST BOY. BEAST BOY._ I could feel myself getting sick. _How could I even say that? Sex with Beast Boy?_

In the distance I head a lamp explodes in the parking lot. Knowing exactly why it exploded sent a wave of panic through me, Only making the problem worse. I was having trouble suppressing all of my emotions. If we stayed any longer I could have blown our cover. I knew we had to leave _now. _

"Dean! Dean we have to go!" I hoped Beast Boy would understand that this was an emergency.

Thankfully he got it, and shut down the conversation fairly quickly.

"Kay babe let's roll. Later losers."

I fought the urge to glare at him._ This is NOT the fifties, tone it down_.

As soon as we got out of earshot I began to mutter under my breath

"Azarath metrion zinthos Azarath metrion zinthos"

As I was chanting I noticed that Beast Boy's face twisted up next to me, and I could tell he was listening to something.

"What's wrong? What do you hear?"

"Nothing nothing. Just seeing what Fang thinks about us..."

But I could tell it was more his eyes were narrowed and his face was contorted into something you'd rarely see in him: a scowl. I needed to figure out what was wrong with him. But right now, I couldn't focus on that. All of my energy needed to go to preventing myself from accidentally exploding the school.

"Let's go." he said interrupting my thoughts.

I'd rarely seen him this frustrated. I knew that something was bothering him and he wouldn't tell me what.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

As soon as Brittany and Dean were out of earshot, Fang and the gang commented on the couple. First how the new guy was probably full of it, but his girlfriend was "SMOKIN." And arguing about their plans to steal her away and do "the unthinkable" to her.

"Please that guy has never ridden a bike in his life." Said an arrogant gang member.

"But that Brittany chick…hot. We gotta keep him around, so I can steal that little-" added another before he was interrupted.

"_You'll _steal her? You know I'll have my hands all over that before you can even see anything under that tight little tank top." A thug by the name of Tommy interrupted.

"Boys, boys. You're both wrong. I'm taking her." Fang interjected.

"But what about Kitten?"

"What about her? Brittany 'won't mean anything to me.' She'll be 'just a fling.'" Fang said as his weird tendril fang things extended into almost a smile.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

As soon as we could be alone, I tried too slow down my breathing and clear my mind. Meditation was so much harder without the gem normally placed on my forehead to help align my chakras. I needed to go deep, chanting wasn't doing enough. I retreated to the lotus position and let my eyes glow white.

"Beast Boy, watch the door. If anyone comes in they'll see me using my powers."

"You got it Rae."

I ignored his nicknaming allowed my head to go clear. I suppressed all of my emotions, and then dissolved them. I was now completely calm.

"Beast Boy, what did you hear when we were outside?"

"Nothing Rae, it's just those guys. I don't like them."

"Neither do I, but we aren't here to make friends. We need information, and they're a pretty good way to get to it. Especially Fang."

'I know, but—."

"But nothing. You need to make nice with them."

"But Rae?"

"WHAT Beast Boy?!"

"It's not me who needs to make nice."


End file.
